Shifting Twilight
by Addicted 2 daydreaming
Summary: Circle Midnight have Lexi: the last wild power. They can't let her go to Circle Daybreak. But does she even want to? or find out the price if she doesn't? This doesn't have many of the classic Night world charicters but please do R&R.
1. Running

Shifting twilight

Circle Midnight have Lexi: the last wild Power. They can't let her go to Circle Daybreak and complete the prophecy. But does she even want to? Or find out the consequences if she doesn't? And does she even want to know the mysterious and very hot Danny who says he's a blast from the past?

This is one of my 2 first fan fics. I hope you like it. If you want to read my other one, look in the Twilight section for Blood-soaked dominoes. These books are fast moving and quick so just try to keep up.

Running

Lexi sat at the back of the maths class. She drummed her fingers on the table. Period 3, so boring especially with a teacher like Mr Rodgers droning on about circles and algebra. _Perhaps _thought Lexi _I could shoot a little blue fire his way then it would be lunch already or maybe even the end of the day. _But it was hot and she was dozy so memory erases and blue fire were** out of** the question and so was a spontaneous change

Sometimes Lexi Redfern, half vampire, half shapeshifter, wild power, daughter of the first house of shapeshifters and the vampire line descended from the great daughter of Hecate, Maya just wanted a normal life. You know the usual hunting, running around a lot and messing with human hearts.

The only Night people she had been in contact with since she went into hiding were a vampire called Eathan, a shapeshifter called Dana and two werewolves called Gwen and Red. They were her best mates and protectors against Circle Daybreak. With Daybreakers on the look out for wild powers her Uncle, Hunter Redfern, had suggested that she go into hiding, so she and her friends had packed and ran. Since then she had been to 16 schools and had 4 specialised tutors. But off all the lessons she'd ever had this one was the most boring.

Just as she was considering how much panic changing into a griffin in a maths classroom would cause, the office lady walked in. Amazingly Mr Rodgers stopped talking and looked at her. "Mr Rodgers sorry to interrupt but this is Daniel Casio. He is joining this group" she said gesturing to the boy standing behind her

He was quite tall with a skinny but muscular figure. His hair was short but not really short. It was a hazelnut brown that looked shiny in the light. He had high cheekbones and a solid jaw that wouldn't look right on other people but looked perfect on him. His skin was pale but slightly tanned to give him that live but inhuman look. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt, rolled up to the elbows. It was white with red and blue lines crossing it. He had denim skinny jeans and black converse on. He had a plain black shoulder bag hanging from one shoulder. His eyes were what fascinated Lexi the most. They were a bluish-turquoise with yellow streaks in them. They were deep. Deeper than the ocean and it almost scared Lexi.

He walked with air and grace that only night people can achieve. He was a shapeshifter. She could feel his life force, franticly searching the room for something. It settled when he saw Lexi. She looked at his left wrist in horror. There was a bracelet there. Nothing fancy, it was just a piece of black cord with a silver sun dangling from it. But Lexi knew what it meant. Circle Daybreak! They had found her again.

"Go and sit next to Miss Redfern, Daniel. We're doing about circles at the moment. Here's your book and Lexi will tell you what to do" Mr Rodgers said breaking Lexi's stupor. Lexi looked at her own wrist. It had a similar bracelet to his but hers had a sapphire moon and star to symbolise Circle Midnight and Twilight combined but the sapphire meant wild power. Her uncle Hunter Redfern had given it to her as her first gift. She tucked it into the sleeve of her shirt.

He was walking towards her. He was cute, very cute, excruciatingly cute. She pretended to be looking at the chicks in the trees with great interest. He pulled the chair out from under the table. It made a significant scrape that rang in her ears, signalling her to get up and run for it.

"Hey. I'm Danny as you probably know. I'm a shapeshifter from Circle Daybreak so, Unity" His voice was melting honey to her ears. She turned to look at him "Lexi, shapeshifter, Circle Midnight, not Unity" She tried to look coldly at him but something about his eyes made her melt inside. The unbreakable Lexi Redfern reduced to liquid by a simple shapeshifter? NO! "I know who you are. That's why I'm here. Circle Daybreak is coming to save you. I suppose you don't remember me, he probably used a memory erase on you after you left. She stared at him incredulously, disbelieving almost every word he had said. "I'm just a shapeshifter. I've never met you, I have no idea what your talking about and I don't associate with Daybreakers anyway." She said coldly and smoothly.

He grinned with perfect teeth "Alexis Redfern, half vampire, half shapeshifter, wild power, daughter of the first house of shapeshifters, half sister to Galen of Circle Daybreak, Niece to Hunter Redfern and cousin to Lily, Garnet and Dove Redfern, Half sister to Ash, Rowan, Kestrel and Jade Redfern. Descended from Maya the greatest vampire of them all and running from Circle Daybreak for nine years. Am I right?" Lexi let out a dramatic sigh and looked at him with a defeated expression. "Ooh, who's been doing their homework? Ok games up but I'll be gone before circle Daybreak even get here so give it up now, I have a call to make so if you'll excuse me" She turned away from him and raised an elegant pale arm into the air.

Mr Rodgers stopped droning again and looked at Lexi "Yes Miss Redfern?" Even when he wasn't talking Lexi found him found him boring. "I have a doctor's appointment now. Can I go please?" He blinked, glanced at the clock and looked back to Lexi, "Off you go then" Lexi stuffed her things in her bag and turned to Danny. "Bye Danny. No offence but I hope we never meet again."

She walked out of the room. The door swung shut behind her. She pulled out her phone and dialled Dana's number. "Hey Dana. No time to talk. There's a DB here and I'm on my way out. Meet me with the others and my stuff outside the museum on Queens Avenue. See you in a few" she hung up before Dana could say anything but "ok bye."

She emptied her locker of all her emergency weapons and ran to reception. She stuffed a forged doctor's note, made by Gwen, at the receptionist and ran out of the main doors as fast as she could to Queens Avenue. The little black sports car was already there when Lexi sprinted round the corner. She dived in the car and they sped away but they weren't the only ones.


	2. Perfect Daydreams

Shifting Twilight

Perfect Daydreams

Lexi looked at the four expectant faces of her best friends. Eathan was chanting the same word over and over "Jumbalaya, Jumbalaya, Jumbalaya…" and waving his arms about. _Eathan's just lost it_ thought Lexi. Eathan's short black hair moved slightly as he shook his head around, his green eyes had a very happy look to them and all you could tell of his arms was a light tan blur

Gwen brushed her blue streaked black hair out of her face and everyone except Gwen and Eathan covered their ears. Gwen let out a massive roar that can only happen when a female werewolf gets very pissed off with an overexcited vampire. Eathan sat very still and silent. "Thank you, now I think it's about time Lexi told us what's going on" she said concentrating her amber eyes on Lexi. "Remember what happened last time, the Daybreakers bugged the car" said the almost angry Red.

He was the tallest of the group. As a vampire he had a great sense of things as they really were. He had spiky red hair, not ginger, red, like blood. He had piercing green eyes and a sinister but very cute look about him. Lexi and Red had liked each other since they'd met ten years ago. She was playing in a forest with her brother Galen in a forest near where they lived, when a family of vampires who were hunting in the area came across them and their mum. They asked if Red could stay with them while they hunted. Red and Lexi played together for hours and were great friends ever since.

"No worries. I checked the whole car double. If any Daybreakers bugged this car they deserve to win" Gwen said squirming in her seat. "I wish I was back home in bed. I'm so tired. I was on watch last night and when it's my turn to sleep, you call and say we have to get in the car with lumpy seats that you know I can't sleep in. I need to crash!" silently Lexi slid out a knife. "So what happened? Why are we leaving?" Dana said keeping her eyes on the road.

Dana was Lexi's best friend out of the entire group. Hunter Redfern had made her Lexi's protector from the age of four and Dana lived up to his expectations. She was the best there was and Hunter knew they would become friends. Lexi really took to the little shapeshifter. Dana's explosion of blond hair and electric blue eyes were the complete opposite to Lexi's straight, brown hair and deep violet eyes, but they still loved each other. They hardly left each other's side and almost read each other's thoughts they knew them so well.

"I was in maths and the office girl brought the Daybreaker in. He sat next to me, we talked. I got up and asked to leave." She could sense a bombardment of questions that she couldn't take but she was prepared for them all the same. "Who was he? What was his name?" asked Red. He seemed almost challenged. She smiled "his name was Danny. He said he had met me before. He was a shapeshifter, eagle I think, perhaps tawny owl." Dana slowed the car and looked around "Met him before? Like he'd come after you before?" She thought back, she could see his gorgeous face, his dizzying eyes. "He said someone had used a memory erase on me but why erase someone who had come after me? No, he must be important somehow?" Gwen fully opened her eyes "What did you tell him?" Lexi looked at her with the "How could you?" look. "I told him to give up because I was leaving." Gwen let out a sigh. "Let's drop it now Gwen. Anyway, here's your bed."

Lexi sliced her finger and deep red blood came out. She put a hand on Gwen's chair and blue fire shot from it, moulding the chair into a bed without changing anything else. Gwen buried her face in a pillow, mumbled thanks and started snoring softly. When Eathan was sure she was asleep he started chanting again. Lexi turned to him "Describe that for me Eathan." Eathan looked from her face to the knife in her hand excitedly. "Well, it's a food. It's made of rice and pepperoni sausage. It has sweet corn, tomatoes, red peppers and spices in it. It would be in a pasta dish with a fork if you were wondering." Lexi picked up an empty water bottle and concentrated on what Eathan had described. She sliced her finger again and the bottle was changed by blue fire. "One steaming bowl of Jambala" Eathan took the bowl eagerly "It's Jumbalaya" Dana rolled her eyes as Eathan began to shovel the food into his mouth.

A lot of vampires don't eat human food but Eathan eats humans and their food. He calls it being an omnivore of the vampire kind. Lexi had met Gwen and Eathan nine and a half years ago under strange circumstances. Gwen and Eathan were fighting so Lexi walked up to them, punched them both in the stomach and told them to stop fighting. Somehow from there they were friends and always stood by each other.

Lexi picked up a chocolate bar wrapper and an A-Z of Arizona and sliced her finger twice more. With two more shots of blue fire they changed into a hot latte and an ipod full of Dana's favourite songs. Knowing Dana so well, Lexi could almost read her mind. She passed them forward and Dana smiled gratefully. Lexi turned to Red.

"And what can I get you?" Red smiled and looked at her fingers. He turned to her face. "The bandage kit from under your seat. I believe your bleeding." Lexi sighed, rolled her eyes and reached under her seat. She swung up the first aid kit and handed it to Red. "Doesn't slicing yourself every time you want to use your blue fire hurt and leave scars." Lexi just held out her hand for him to bandage.

"I've been meaning to give you this for a while, but I couldn't get you alone. Now at least they're distracted" He handed her a small package. She took it and looked at him. He nodded towards it and she carefully pulled off the paper. It was a silver necklace in a silk bag. She tipped it onto her hand and looked at it. It was a locket, with spiralling ferns leaves and vines engraved in its heart shaped surface. "It's beautiful" she said looking back at Red. He smiled "Open it." Lexi snapped open the locket.

In one side was a picture of Dana, Gwen and Eathan, sitting at a bar with drinks in hand. In the other side was a picture of her and Red lying on some grass looking at the sky. Red was pointing towards the sky and Lexi was looking at him instead of what he was pointing to. She stared at the locket. How much had this cost him? "Do you like it?" She looked at him and whispered softly in his ear, "Thank you". She brought her face close to his "My turn to give you something" he smiled "As long as it has nothing to do with cutting yourself, ok"

Dana took out her headphones. "Sorry to interrupt but we have Daybreakers on our tail" Eathan put his empty bowl in the glove compartment and looked around. Gwen snapped to attention as Lexi slit her finger and the bed returned to a chair shape. "Never a moment's peace" groaned Red so that only Lexi could hear. She laughed "Maybe, but no one can interrupt perfect daydreams" he smiled and looked at the car speeding up behind them, getting ever closer.


	3. Total Eclipse

Shifting Twilight

Total Eclipse

"Okay. Plan time. Lexi, you Gwen and me hit those grass banks. Red, you and Eathan hold them off here for as long as you can. If you don't die meet us at city hall in that town" Dana said pointing past Eathan. "Got it," replied the others. They grabbed their backpacks and got ready to jump out of the car. Dana stopped the car and they all jumped out. The Daybreakers stopped too and seven of them jumped out. Red grabbed Lexi's arm and looked into her eyes. "If I don't see you again…" he pulled her closer and kissed her. "Never forget me." Gwen grabbed Lexi's hand and pulled her away as three Daybreakers ran at the boys. "Look after her." Red shouted to Gwen. "Always!" she yelled back.

The girls tore through the long grass. Four Daybreakers were running behind them. Gwen let go of Lexi's hand. "Go, I'll handle them." Dana shoved Lexi forwards and they kept running. Gwen turned to face the Daybreakers. She dived at a witch with dark brown hair. While in midair, Gwen changed. Her wolf teeth sank into the witch's neck and another Daybreaker jumped on her back and held onto her fur. She couldn't stop the vampire and shapeshifter that ran on towards Dana and Lexi.

Dana hurried a look behind her. "Ok, my turn. Look Lexi, you're my best friend and I hope I'll see you again but if I don't I want you to have this" She slid a silver bracelet onto Lexi's wrist and held up her own "see I have one too. Now wherever we are we're connected." Dana changed into her beautiful, golden lioness form. "Now go before they catch you. Run. Lexi for Goddess' sake run!" Lexi kept running, her long brown hair bouncing against her back as she did. Dana sprung towards the vampire but the shapeshifter kept running after Lexi.

Lexi got out of the grass and onto a dirt road. _Enough running. There's only one. I can take him. _Thought Lexi. She turned to face the oncoming shapeshifter. "I thought I told you to give up Danny. Running after a girl is so pathetic," she said with a cold edge in her voice "I said we were coming to save you. Just stop running from me Lex. You have to remember," she snarled at him. Cold anger flared in her eyes. "Remember what? How to whoop your ass? With pleasure." She grabbed a stone and transformed her other hand into a griffin's claw. She scratched the hand holding the stone "Let's see how you handle blue fire."

At that instance the rock changed into a ball of blue fire that went spiralling towards Danny. It threw him backwards but he got up and ran back to the fight. "I don't want to hurt you, but if it comes to it I might have to" he said clutching his hurt shoulder. Lexi ran at him and landed a roundhouse kick right in his chest. He fell to the floor moaning "Tough luck. Because I have no problems with killing you." Danny grabbed her ankle and flipped her. She cart wheeled backwards and morphed her hands into griffin claws. _Sometimes it comes in real handy to be able to turn into a griffin. Especially when it's only part of your body. _Thought Lexi. Danny was running at her again. She slashed her claws across his chest tearing his shirt to shreds. _Shame that was a really nice shirt,_ Lexi mused. He grabbed her wrists and tossed her off to the side. She was about to get up when he sat on her chest, pinning her down. "Ok. Games up Lex. I win" He hadn't realised that she had cut her arm on a piece of glass. She picked up another stone and threw him into the grass with another fireball.

She scrambled up and ran in the opposite direction.. This time it didn't take Danny long to recover and race after her. Lexi's griffin wings stretched out from her back, sliding through the slits in her torn top and bending around her backpack. She took a running take off and felt a huge weight on her ankle. It was Danny. They both fell onto the grass and Danny held Lexi down.

The Daybreakers van screamed in next to them and a vampire with spiky black hair and green eyes jumped out along with one with ash blond hair and golden eyes, Ash and Quinn. Her half brother and her cousins ex. As kids they had been close, especially her and Ash. Quinn ran over and pulled out a bottle of liquid. "Drink this Lexi, it'll help," he tipped it into her mouth. She spat it out "Yuck. I don't want no witch crap you spineless traitor," she shrieked "We've got no choice. Get her to the car and give her the sedative." They picked her up and started running towards the car. "Lexi…" Red screamed as he came running towards her. "Red, help me!" she yelled struggling in Quinn and Danny's arms. Ash opened the door and Danny pushed Lexi in. Quinn jumped in the driver's seat and Danny and Ash climbed in either side of Lexi. "Red, help, please." She screamed to him. Red was still sprinting towards the car as Quinn started the engine.

Red kept running "I'll save you. I swear Lexi." The others came up behind Red. He stopped and fell to his knees sobbing "Lexi!!!" he screamed, "They took the car. We can't catch them." Gwen said in a low voice. Red punched the road, leaving a huge dent. "I've lost." He said, tears streaming from his eyes "we all lost mate. It's not your fault" Eathan said putting a hand on Red's shoulder. "No. I lost. I lost her and to him, Eathan. She's in the hands of Danny Casio now." The others gasped, "So that's what he meant when he said he had seen her before" said Dana with realisation. Red looked up at her. "She couldn't have known. We never told her. And we thought he was dead. Red sighed and looked at the car that carried half his broken heart.

Lexi didn't stop screaming. "Take me back. Take me back right now you stupid idiots." Danny was trying to calm her down without success. "Give her the sedative NOW Danny." Quinn called from the front. Danny pulled out the syringe as Ash held down Lexi's arm. "What? No way! Don't! You can't! Don't you dare! Don't you…" Danny stuck the syringe into her arm stopping her screaming. Lexi said one word before she blacked out "Red".


	4. The Fallen

Shifting Twilight

The Fallen

Lexi was in an infirmary. She had woken up as they pulled into Vegas. "Not far to go sis you'll be home soon" Ash had said. Lexi had spat in his face. Danny had sedated her again. She had woken up in the infirmary a few hours later.

She sat up. Some of the Daybreakers her friends had attacked were there, lying in beds, trying to ignore their pain. _Time to make a break for it_, Lexi thought eagerly. _Doors, fairly simple to get through_. She spotted a scalpel on the table. _Grab scalpel for blue fire if necessary_, she noted. She saw her pack by the door. _Get pack and run for it._ She realised she was wearing her own clothes. _Great makes an easier getaway_. She mapped he route and got ready to spring. She dived out of bed and grabbed the scalpel. She then dashed to the coat hanger and snatched her pack. She burst through the doors.

She was in a long corridor that led to a set of stairs, she ran towards them. It was a grand flight of stairs leading to a huge main hall. Across the hall was a massive set of front doors, guarded by two werewolves in suits. Lexi walked down the stairs, acting as if she'd been there a while. "Can I go and get some air?" one of the wolves raised his eyebrows. "Why are you asking? You know you're allowed to go out anytime." Lexi searched around for an answer. "I never use this entrance. You look like your stopping someone from getting out." He leant closer to Lexi and quickly looked around. "Just between you and me, Alexis Redfern's here. They want us to stop her getting out. Lexi pretended to look surprised. _I am such a good actress_; she thought "she's here? Nobody told me! If I see her I'll inform somebody." They opened the doors for her.

"Lexi…" Danny yelled as he burst through the doors at the top of the stairs. "Damn" she whispered as the werewolves slammed shut the doors and blocked them, followed by Ash and Galen, her own brother, she had grown up with him. He had been a Midnighter a year ago but now a silver sun hung from his wrist.

Lexi jumped straight up into the air, unfurling her wings as she did. "Lex, it's me, Galen. You trust me, don't you? Come down, please" she looked down at him. _Traitor. You betrayed me. You're one of them;_ she thought as if they were daggers she was throwing at him_. He only didn't stay because he wanted to be with Keller. If he was a Midnighter then so would all shapeshifters. _Lexi screamed

Danny's voice was in her head. _What are you doing in my head? Why can I hear your thoughts?_ She glared down at him hoping it had worked. _Haven't you heard of the soulmate theory? __**Only**__ soulmates can hear each other's thoughts _Lexi growled "I am not your soulmate! Red is my soulmate! I am not soulmates with an insane Daybreaker! That's Bullshit!" everyone looked up at her as if she was crazy except Danny. "You know that's not true" she swooped down and picked him up.

About fifty Daybreakers gasped at the same time. "IT'S…NOT…TRUE!" she said through gritted teeth. She let go of him and he went falling towards the crowd. At the last minute she swooped in and caught him. She put him on the ground and tucked in her wings. Galen came over to her. "Good to see you Lexi" Lexi turned to him and smiled. "Come here Galen." Galen started walking towards her. Lexi swung a fist into his jaw. "To you, it's Alexis, bro." Danny got up. He looked at Lexi with a hurt look.

"Ray, Will. Take her to her room and don't let her out" Lexi rolled her eyes as Danny called the heavies guarding the door. "You spoil all my fun, Danny. Is this room by any chance dark, dingy and have bars on the windows?" one of the heavies pushed her away from him. A girl stepped in front of her. "Next time you touch Galen, you get it, wild power or not" Lexi laughed. "Check out Danny's burns, then see if you want to get between me and Galen next time we have a sibling disagreement. Keller, I presume, get out of my way, I believe there's a cell with my name on it, right boys." Keller stepped aside and Lexi walked past her. The other heavy put a hand on her shoulder.

They pushed her into her room and closed the door. Lexi fell on the bed sobbing. Sure she would put on the tough act for the Daybreakers but she was falling apart inside. All she wanted to do was be at home. Her uncle shouting at Lily and Garnet for fighting again. Dana yelling for more Daybreakers to take her on when lots were moaning that her constant training was killing them. Gwen chasing after Eathan because he had annoyed her again, her and Red, curled up on a chair, bench or sofa talking, just talking. How much she wanted to be back with him, with all of them. To hear those voices again. "We showed those Daybreakers" Eathan would say as they slapped high fives and sped away from another bunch of defeated Daybreakers.

There was a knock at the door. Lexi jumped up and ran to the mirror. It didn't look like she had been crying. She ran back and crashed on the bed. "Come in." Danny walked in and sat in a chair. "There are a lot of people who are angry at you. Mostly for being so stubborn about causing human downfall but also by abusing our hospitality by trying to run away, hitting our members, insulting their soulmates and dangling people in the air." Lexi snorted. "Are you angry at me Danny?" Danny shrugged and stood up. "I don't know. You make me feel like I have to forgive you for everything. After you left it felt like I lost part of me, now it feels like its back with me." Lexi slid off the bed. "Show me. If I can't remember, remind me." She held out her hands to him. _Shapeshifters ability to see people's memories is so good_ thought Lexi as he took her hands and entered his memory.

They were in a park. Lexi felt as if she'd been there before. "Is this park in Vegas?" Danny turned to her excitedly "You remember" Lexi saw two kids in a sandpit and a woman on a bench nearby. There were four other kids in the playground all messing around. There was a boy being chased by a girl around the playground, the girl looked annoyed and the boy was laughing. Another girl was on the swings attempting to go over the top of the bar. The last kid was a boy with pure red hair, hanging around the sand pit looking frustrated. "This is the day I left." Lexi said with sudden realisation.

"Sir." The voice came from outside the memory. Suddenly the the real world came melting back into view. "The council want to see you, now" it was one of the heavies. "Thanks Ray. Wait here, I'll show you more later." This last statement was to lexi. "She has to come too they said." Will had now come in "Right let's go. Try not to be rude." Lexi rolled her eyes. "Great you guys even have counselling for troubled Night People/ Humans." Lexi said as Danny pulled he out.


	5. Councelling

Shifting twilight.

Counselling

They walked down a long corridor and a witch came running towards them carrying lots of paper and a laptop. "Danny, Danny. I got your stuff. Here's your notices, I typed up your reports and got the laptop and here's a copy of the meeting agendas. Oh and your both five minutes late, the council don't appreciate that the fourth wild power is late for her first meeting as a Daybreaker." She handed him several papers and the laptop and pulled them down the corridor. "Thanks Kassie, but how many times, she's called Lexi..." Lexi had her hands on her hips "Yeah and I'm still a Midnighter."

Kassie smiled as they reached a pair of great oak doors with carvings of trees and vines swirling their way over it. Kassie knocked and they opened. The whole of circle Daybreak was there. There were two empty seats in the people's area. Danny and Kassie took them and Lexi looked around the room. At the top of the stands were the council, sitting on the left side of the room. On the right at the top were Jez, Iliana and Delos. There was one last seat for her. She walked up and sat next to Delos. "How's it going in Traitorville?" she said not looking at him. "Don't be like that, we're mates" All of the council were looking at her. "Continue." Lexi said with a sweet smile.

"Next agenda. Wild power reports. They will talk about how they are mastering their powers and give a demonstration" The speaker was looking at them with a praising look in his eyes. Lexi groaned. "I don't have to do one do I?" she said to Delos. Delos shrugged and pointed to Danny. Lexi gestured for Danny to come up. Danny jogged over. "What's up?" he asked looking at Lexi's anxious face. "Do I have to do a demo and speech?" Danny grinned at her. "It took a lot of persuasion, but Kassie and her chair agreed to be your guinea pigs as long as it doesn't hurt her."

Jez got up and walked down to the centre of the room. "As you know, my blue fire can help me stop things like trains and buses. I have been practicing with cars." Kassie opened the door and drove in with a silver ford focus. She drove it as fast as she could at Jez. Jez brought out a penknife and sliced her thumb. There was a shot of blue fire and the car stopped dead. "Thank you." There was a round of applause and Jez went back to her seat. Kassie reversed out of the doors.

Iliana got up. "My blue fire lets me heal people. I've been practicing on people in the infirmary." Kassie pushed in a witch on a hospital bed. "Like this witch, she was bitten and scratched by a werewolf. She has bad neck, shoulder, chest and leg wounds." Iliana brought out a knife and slit her hand. Blue flames engulfed the witch. When they died the witch got up and said "Praise the witch child"

There was another round of applause and Delos got up. "My blue fire allows me to destroy things." Kassie wheeled in three boulders. "I have been practising on boulders." Delos sliced his hand and aimed a ball of blue fire at each boulder; they all exploded one by one as the blue fire hit them. There was a round of applause as Delos returned to his seat.

Lexi got up and walked to the centre of the room. "My blue fire let's me change things easily. I can make living things into inanimate objects and the other way round. I can also change small objects into blue fire." Kassie got up, picked up her chair and walked over to Lexi "For example, I'll turn this chair into a small, black, poodle."

Lexi reached into her boot and slid out a long knife with a sapphire strip in the middle of the blade. It was a present from Lily. Lily always said to be prepared to fight at any time. Lexi sliced her finger. A spiral of blue fire shot out and hit the chair. It changed into a dog that started running around and barking. "Here Fuzz." The poodle ran and jumped into her arms. Lexi put it down. "Stay" she slit her finger and changed it back into the exact same chair.

"Now I will change Kassie into a tree." She aimed at Kassie and the blue fire engulfed her. When it disappeared there was a tree where Kassie had been. Lexi changed her back. Kassie handed her a screwed up piece of paper. "And now for the blue fire." She slit her finger and threw a fireball that sent Kassie to the other side of the room. Lexi ran over to her and pulled her up. "You ok?" Kassie rubbed her head, "Yeah, just bruised." Lexi looked back at the council. "Thank you." There was a fourth round of applause and Lexi returned to her seat.

"The next agenda is the fourth Wild Power's protection. No doubt Circle Midnight will want her back so Daniel Casio will talk to you about procedures." Danny got up and walked to the speaker's stand. "If you will look at the projection screen." Everyone looked at the projection screen. "As you know we now have all four wild powers on our side, but Circle Midnight is very interested in one. Alexis Redfern." A picture of Lexi appeared on the screen. "She is the niece of Hunter Redfern and her friends are very attached to her. If you see them, please report it immediately." A picture of Dana came up. "They are Danielle Farley." Eathan's image came up on screen. "Eathan Castle" Gwen's smiling face appeared "Gwyneth Moon." Red's flaming hair and deep green eyes looked out at the crowd "And Redding Hallows." The screen went black. Lexi had screwed up her sheet of paper. The pictures all came up at once. "Take a good look, they are the enemy. They can't …"

Before he had finished his sentence a blue fireball exploded the screen. Lexi stood up, glaring at Danny "They aren't the enemy. They are my friends. Dana has been devoted to protecting me since the age of four. Eathan, sure he's mad but he's funny and kind. Gwen, kind, clever, understanding and strong. And Red what more could I ask of him? For ten years he has looked after me. I love him and if it wasn't for you, I'd still be with him and our first kiss wouldn't have been a kiss goodbye. To us you're the enemy." Lexi ran out, tears streaming from her eyes. Jez got up and ran after her.

"You ungrateful bitch. You know how much Danny likes you, how much he hates Red because he has you. Galen is your brother and you hit him because he's a Daybreaker. You know we were trying to help you and you just give us stick. Can't you even act like you want to be here?" Lexi turned to Jez "How would you like it if someone you barely knew, dragged you away from everything you know and everything you love? If they told you they love you when you've ripped out your heart for someone else? Would you like it if most of your own family believed in them? Would you stay with them or go home? That's how I feel Jez. You know I don't want to be here. I want to be in my car, driving away from a lot of beaten Daybreakers, slapping high fives with my best friends, so happy but dreading the day you find me. I'm shit scared Jez, I'm terrified. I may never see Dana flooring another Midnighter in one of her excessive training sessions. Or Gwen screaming at Eathan to stop annoying her and Eathan's face when she does. But mostly I'm scared I'll never see Red again, that I'll never look into his gorgeous eyes and know that everything's going to be ok, I'll never feel his powerful arms holding me as if he knows he's going to lose me, his face when somebody spoils the moment again, his lips when he kisses me, he makes me feel so much and I love it. No one else does that for me and I may have lost him forever. Don't you see? I'll die without him.

Lexi hadn't realised that the council had emptied and had been listening to everything she had said. Danny was at the front of the crowd. He was almost crying. He finally understood that she wouldn't choose him while she had Red, but that didn't mean he had given up.


	6. The Long Game

Shifting Twilight

The long game

Lexi lay on her bed. It was 2:32am; at least that's what the clock on her bedside table said. She rolled over and screamed. A big hand covered her mouth. "Wake up the whole bloody building why don't you?" Danny! Lexi pulled his hand off. "What the hell are you doing here? I know you felt bad earlier, but if this is your way of trying to win me back and push Red out of the picture, it stinks." Lexi got up and shoved him out of the door "And stay out, you idiot."

Lexi pulled her journal out of her bag and turned to a new page. "What I miss the most about Red." She underlined it and carried on writing "The way he makes me feel every good feeling at the same time, just by looking at me. Having his arms around me and feeling as if they belong there. Knowing that wherever I am, he'll love me. And yes, I know he only did it once, but the way he kissed me, it felt so right"

_Every word you write is like a dagger to my heart._ It was Danny, he was back in her head. _Oh well at least Red loves me as much as I love him_. She got up and padded to the door. She opened it and he was there, sitting on the floor, looking up at her. _Are you going to sit there all night? _She looked down on him "I know you said that stuff earlier. But I meant what I said about the soulmate theory. I love you. Every time I look at you, I feel I have to pinch myself to know you're not a dream. I've seen your thoughts about him. If you let me I would hold you like that, look at you like that, kiss you like that. I know while you have him, you'll never love me so I have to forget you, but that's like trying not to breathe, you can't do it, you need air, just like I need you. Please give us a chance."

Lexi crouched down to his level. "If you let me call him, just to tell him I'm alright, I'll join Circle Daybreak." As if to prove it she took off her Circle Midnight/ Twilight bracelet and gave it to him. They stood up together. "So…yes." She nodded. Danny grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. He lifted her head with his other hand and brought their lips together. They stood there for a while after the kiss. Danny still had hold of Lexi's waist. She gently removed his arms. "I'd better get some shut eye. A lot of acting to do tomorrow. Not with you of course." He laughed, Lexi loved his laugh, she loved everything about him, but she loved Red more. "Tomorrow, I'll take you hunting, only but animals though." She giggled, she didn't really find it funny, she needed to make him believe that she had forgotten Red. She did love Danny but Red was her life.

She kissed him on the cheek and went back into her room; she fell on her bed full of mixed feelings. She was happy that she was going to see Red, Sad that she had to break Danny's heart and guilty that she had kissed him. Being in love with one person who is your life but tempted by a better looking guy who doesn't make you feel as good, is very complicated.

8:30 Lexi got up. She walked to her wardrobe. The only good thing about Circle Daybreak stealing the car was it had all her clothes in. She pulled on a t-shirt, jacket and jeans. She skipped to Danny's room. She knocked but there was no reply. She walked in and saw him still asleep on the bed like a giant starfish. She went and sat by his head and whispered in his ear. "Wake up sleepy head, didn't you promise me hunting and a phone call?" Danny opened his eyes and pulled Lexi into a kiss "Last night wasn't a dream then!" Lexi smiled and walked to the door. "Get dressed Lazybones." She closed the door behind her and waited for Danny to get dressed.

They walked downstairs. Anyone who saw them was totally shocked. Danny had his arm around Lexi's shoulders and Lexi was smiling. They got to the main doors. "She's with me, Will, we're good now." They walked into the grounds and round to Danny's silver ford focus. He climbed in the driver's seat and Lexi got into the passenger seat.

They were driving towards a forest. It was looming towards them. Danny stopped at the edge of the forest and got out. Lexi climbed out and skipped round to his side. "Let's go." They walked into the forest and almost immediately spotted a group of six deer. They looked at each other, nodded and got ready to spring. The deer all ran off in one direction. Danny and Lexi sprung at the last two. It felt so good to be tasting blood again to Lexi. When they had finished they raced back to the car. Lexi won. "So what's my prize?" Danny put his arms around her and kissed her "Do I do it as well as Red?" Lexi pretended to be thinking over dramatically. "I'll have to think about it some more." He laughed and kissed her again. They climbed back into the car and drove home.

"Here, time for your phone call, I'll come back in an hour, if your done before then I'll be in my room" Danny walked inside leaving Lexi in the car. She dialled Red's and waited for him to pick up.

"Red? It's Lexi." She waited for him to pick up. "Lexi, oh my god. Where are you? Are you ok? Has Casio done anything to you? God it's great to hear you voice." Lexi half laughed, half cried "Who's Casio?" Red sighed. "Danny Casio, the guy who took you. We've known him a while. I can just imagine his slimy hands all over you, holding you, kissing you, telling you how much he loves you. Yuck, it makes me want to kill him. I just want to see you. Feel your warmth against me. I miss you" Lexi was crying now "I'm sorry Red, I'm really sorry." She fell back against the chair. "He has, hasn't he? And you let him." Lexi nodded sadly. "Yes, I told him I'd never choose him over you though. He only did it because he heard me telling Jez how much I love you over him and I meant it!" She could almost picture his face.

"I'm sorry, it's just he always wanted you and could never have you. You've always loved me. So how was it, having his arms around you, lips melting into yours." Lexi groaned "Stop it." There was a cold edge in his voice now. "Telling you he loves you, that I would have saved you by now if I loved you really." Lexi hung up the phone. She couldn't bear to hear another word. "and so it ends." She couldn't go and find danny, seeing him would only make her feel more upset. She had to get out of there so she could show Red how much she loved him.


End file.
